Hauntings of the Heart
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: My name is Luigi. And after my brother returns from his latest adventure, we got a letter to go to this gorgeous hotel for an all expenses paid vacation... Why does this sound oddly familiar? (Based on the opening cutscene of Luigi's Mansion 3 and takes place after Odyssey.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a really beautiful spring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi James Manfredi was working in the garden of his house out in Boo Woods. He wiped his brow as he looked out of the corner of his eye. That's when he saw that his ghost pup, Spettro was digging in the ground. He had a golden bone in his mouth, barking quite happily.

"Hey... where did you get that from?" Luigi asked, clearly confused.

"He decided to bury his treat that I gave him." A familiar male voice answered behind him.

Luigi turned around and saw that his big brother, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior, had returned back home. Luigi's eyes brightened brightly.

"Malleo!" He gushed, hugging his brother tightly.

Mario smiled greatly and returned the hug. He was so glad to be home. Spettro saw the two brothers and barked happily at them. Both of them chuckled. The two brothers headed inside after that, Luigi picking himself up a glass of lemonade. He turned to Mario, offering him some.

"Oh... no thanks Weegie..." Mario replied, a bit sadly.

Luigi perked up at his sadness and sat down in his favorite chair in the living room. Mario was pacing around, making Luigi a bit dizzy. Spettro came back inside, after burying his bone, sitting next to his master. Luigi petted his dog, whom wagged his tail happily. It had been almost five (or six) months since Luigi had seen his brother. Luigi knew that his brother had been busy with Princess Peach and trying to get their relationship to the next level.

The way Mario was acting didn't seem like there were wedding bells in the near future.

"So... I'm guessing she said no?" Luigi guessed.

Mario admitted, "She denied me... and Bowser."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. Mario saw the confusion in his eyes and explained all what had happened six months ago. Luigi's eyes widen in surprise as Mario told him the story. Spettro's eyes widen too, starting to whine sadly for the man in red. Mario heard Spettro's whining and petted him, reassuringly.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "So... what are you going to do...?"

Mario sighed heavily, "I have no idea..."

Luigi got up from his chair, hugging his older brother. Mario returned it, trying not to break down. He hated to admit it but this whole thing with Peach made him depressed. He was trying not to cry in front of his baby brother, he had to be strong.

"I'm still here for you..." Luigi promised.

Mario, of course, knew that. But he still felt bad. About what happened with Peach and with Luigi. Especially after...

Knock, knock!

The knock startled the man in red. Spettro perked up, going threw the door. Both brothers heard a yelp. Luigi ran to the door, with Mario right behind him. Luigi opened the door and they saw Violet Jasmine Calico there, on the ground. She was laughing from all of the doggy kisses Spettro was giving her. Violet was the same age as the twins and Luigi's girlfriend. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a silver snowflake necklace, a purple short sleeved dress blouse, a short white skirt, white tights, and low flat purple shoes.

"Spettro, stop! I know, I know! I missed you too!" Violet told him.

"Spettro, down boy!" Luigi commanded. Spettro stopped, allowing Violet to get back on her feet. Violet didn't notice Mario as she turned to Luigi. "Are you alright Vi?" He asked her, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'll live." Violet joked. She gave Luigi a letter and added, "This was dropped at the castle awhile ago while I was visiting Peach. She had been invited for a vacation to this fabulous hotel, all expenses paid."

Luigi took the letter, raising an eyebrow. This sounded vaguely familiar. Mario decided to let his presence known.

"Is she inviting you two?" He asked her.

Violet turned to him, seeing the broken love for the princess in his eyes. She nodded.

"She was gonna invite Daisy but since she is getting married to Prince Peasley..." She stopped there when she saw Mario flinch. She quickly changed the subject when she turned to Luigi. She added, "Anyways, it should be fun. The work has dried up a lot from Elvin lately, anyhow."

Luigi nodded in agreement. Violet and he were working for Professor E. Gadd for awhile. Ever since the Dark Moon incident, the couple had decided to help him with his research. His granddaughter, Dawn, had started to help as well.

"It does sound like fun." Luigi admitted. He turned to his brother, seeing his long expression. He asked, "What's the matter, Malleo?"

Mario perked up quickly, not trying to admit that he was upset. He half-lied, "It's gonna feel so weird, _me_ waiting for _you_ this time."

Luigi frowned. "You... want to stay here?"

Mario looked at his baby brother, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Well, I don't think Peach would be too interested in having me with her."

"You can always be _my_ guest." Luigi insisted.

...

The next thing Mario knew, he was on the bus to the hotel. There were a few Toads aboard, along with Peach. Violet and Luigi were sitting in the back. Luigi had his suitcase and Violet had hers as well. Spettro came out of Luigi's suitcase, having the letter in his mouth. Luigi pulled out the letter, taking another look at it. He had that same feeling. That terrible, odd feeling.

The group had finally arrived at the hotel. Yellow had parked the bus. Mario walked with Peach, allowing her to get off first. He was trying to be a gentleman, of course. This just felt _awkward_ to him. Blue and Red were the next to come off, helping Peach with her ton of suitcases. Mario went to the side of the bus and got his suitcase. Violet was the next to get off, carrying her suitcase. Luigi followed her, with Spettro running around him, barking happily. Luigi took a deep breath, turned around, and looked up at the hotel.

"Wowie zozie!" He breathed, seeing how beautiful it was.

Violet smiled at him, taking his hand. Luigi took her hand, as the two started to head into the hotel.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there we go guys. My take on the beginning cutscene of Luigi's Mansion 3. This will take place after Odyssey, instead of taking the path of "Land of Hearts". So Luigi and Violet are still dating, Mr. L is "dead", and Peach rejected Mario and Bowser. Bowser hasn't attacked Mushroom Kingdom since then, though. Hope you all enjoyed this! Hype for Luigi's Mansion 3 is real! I'll probably pick this story back up after the game drops. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

When the gang got into the hotel, they saw that it was even huge on the inside. They all looked around in awe, leaving their luggage in the lobby. Violet caught up to Peach, who was at the desk, checking them in. Mario was with the Toads and Spettro, looking around too. Luigi smiled as he thought, _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid. This place is just beautiful!'_ That's when he saw portraits above the desk. The portraits were of them: Violet, Luigi, Mario, and Peach. There were smaller portraits of the Toads just below them.

The bellhop, Steward, behind the desk smiled warmly at them. He greeted, "Welcome, guests, to The Last Resort!" Luigi, upon hearing that, felt an odd chill go down his spine. Steward either didn't notice or didn't care, since he kept talking. "Are you ready to check in, Princess?" He asked Peach, wiggling his eyebrows.

Peach just giggled. Mario made a fist, though a small one. Violet, thankfully, was first to notice.

"I think we are _all_ ready for this vacation." She answered. She eyed Mario when she said _'all'_, making Peach narrow her eyes a bit.

Peach rolled her eyes a bit before defending, "Oh Violet... This is _our_ vacation. Not Mario's. _I_ didn't ask him to tag along..."

Just when Violet was about to protest, Steward pointed at the balcony above them. There they saw a tall lady, wearing a ballroom gown.

She greeted, "Welcome guests to The Last Resort! My name is Hellen Gravely, and I am the owner of this hotel." She looked down at them and added, "It is nice to have you all here as our guests. I'm absolutely delighted that you decided to accept my invitation."

Peach told her, "It was our honor to come, Ms. Gravely."

Hellen smiled fondly at her and insisted, "Please, call me Hellen." She came downstairs, face-to-face with the group. She added, "You all must be very tired. Allow me to show you to your rooms." She turned to the princess, "I hope you do not mind if you share your room with your friend there?" She pointed to Violet when she said that. She explained, "We weren't expecting you to have another guest other than these two."

Peach shook her head, "No, that's fine. Violet and I are really great friends. I am fine with sharing my room with her. Besides..." That's when she glared at Mario rather harshly. "At least she doesn't push any issues." She hissed.

Mario took a step back when he heard that, pronating Luigi to raise an eyebrow. Before another word was spoken, Hellen led the way to their rooms. The bellhops instantly got their luggage, bringing it to the rooms. Spettro got onto the elevator with the group and they headed upstairs. It was an oddly quiet ride. They eventually got off on the fifth floor.

Hellen pointed left and commented, "Peach, your rooms for you, Violet, Luigi, and Mario are this way." She then pointed right as she added, "The Toads will have rooms in this direction. I hope you enjoy your stay! I daresay that you'll remember it for the rest of your lives!"

She laughed a bit. That made Violet a bit on edge. As Hellen took the lead again, Violet pulled Luigi off to the side.

She asked, "Weegie, are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we got free stuff like this... well..." She paused, the fear clearly in her eyes. She turned to Luigi and added, "Haven't you sensed the atmosphere? How it is so bizarrely familiar?"

Luigi waited for a moment till everyone was out of earshot before he answered. "I have sensed something is up. I haven't been able to shake this feeling ever since we checked in. I, at least, wanna check things out tonight. When the staff is less within earshot."

"Need a hand?" She offered.

Luigi smiled as he kissed her cheek sweetly. "Always need your help." Violet giggled. She felt a bit better, knowing that they would check it out later. He added, "Besides, we might luck out this time."

"Yeah although I'm worried about the whole Mario and Peach situation." She admitted.

Luigi sighed sadly, "Yeah... I am too..."

The two decided to catch back up with the group, Violet entering Peach's bedroom. Peach's room was the first in the corridor, Mario's was the second, and Luigi's was last. Spettro went in and Luigi followed him. He closed the door behind him. He did feel the same thing Violet did. Something was too oddly familiar about this whole thing. He opened his suitcase, taking out the flashlight and his book. He placed them on the nightstand near the bed. He crawled up on the bed, opening up his book. Spettro decided to lay down next to him, panting. Luigi started to read but within minutes, the green hatted plumber fell asleep. Spettro decided to do the same, closing his eyes.

...

"LUIGI! HELP!"

Luigi woke up from his slumber, upon hearing Violet's voice.

"Violet?!" He asked, looking around the room.

Took him a minute to realize that they weren't home. He grabbed up his flashlight, noticing that Spettro was also gone. The atmosphere was even creepier than earlier and he did not like it. He went straight for the door, flashlight at the ready. He went out the door, startled by a purple ghost like mist. He took a look at it and got the cringing feel of deja vue. He shook violently in fear, _'No... it can't be... We took him down...' _The purple mist took away all of the light. He walked down the hallway. No one is in their rooms, which had Luigi worried now. Where was Violet...? The elevator opened and out came Hellen.

To Luigi's horror, she was see-threw and she suddenly became taller. Seeing his horrified face, she smirked.

She stated, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my _most_ esteemed VIP!"

Luigi gulped down his fear. This crushing fear was too familiar to him. All too haunting to him... "W - where is Violet?! Where is Malleo?!" He demanded.

She ignored those questions and told him, "I was just on my way to see you... Is your room living up to your expectations? Doesn't it ... _scream _... good taste?"

Luigi tried again, trying to suppress his fear. "W - where are they?! What have you done with them?!"

She laughed quite evilly. "Oh... Luigi... I thought you would know me by now... You see... there is someone I truly adore! He's my inspiration for things... Just like how Violet is to you..."

Luigi paled as she moved to the aside - to reveal the one and only - King Boo. Luigi was now too stunned to move. Now he knew why the atmosphere felt way too familiar. He screamed in fear.

King Boo laughed evilly as he turned to Hellen, "Thank you, my dear Hellen! Without you, I wouldn't have been reunited with my old pal here! That old coot had me locked up tight... But the hotel owner was just... _dying_ to meet me!"

Luigi was relieved that Elvin didn't do anything stupid again. He barely managed to demand, "Where is Malleo, King Boo?! What have you done with him and Violet?!"

King Boo just laughed as he pointed and answered, "Why I think you would know me by now..." That's when Luigi saw what King Boo pointed at. Mario, Peach, Violet, and all of the Toads were all trapped in paintings. Luigi turned white as a sheet. He took a step back when King Boo took out another portrait, an empty one. "Time for a family reunion! Boo - yah!" He yelled.

Luigi, seeing no other choice, quickly ran the other way. He had nothing to back him up, no Poltergust, no Game Boo Advance, no Dual Scream... no Violet... no Mario... no nothing... He ran down the hall, only to find out in his complete horror that it was a dead end. He froze, spinning around as he saw King Boo getting closer to him. Seeing one option, Luigi opened up the dumbwaiter and started to fall down to who knows where.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we have it! Chapter 2 is finally done! The game dropped Halloween and now we are here for our special edition. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Luigi had got away, the illusion of the beautiful hotel faded away. Now it was just a haunted hotel. King Boo told all of the ghosts to find Luigi and bring him back alive. When Luigi finally came to, he heard whining. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Spettro was licking his face to wake him.

"S - Spettro?" He asked, a bit groggily. Spettro heard his master's voice and barked a bit happily. He wagged his tail as Luigi sat up. He looked around, seeing that he landed in the basement. Beneath him was a laundry basket. He got out of it, rubbing his head. That's when he realized something. "Elvin! Oh no... we left him unguarded..." He mumbled.

Spettro whined, worried about Elvin but about the others too. Luigi sadly nodded. "Yeah... we still have to save everyone, don't we?" He asked his ghost pup, giving him a friendly pet. Spettro barked in agreement. Luigi put a hand to his chin and started to think. He pointed out, "But we don't have anything to fight the ghosts with..."

He looked around, jumping at the fact that some towels hit the ground. He groaned a bit. He hated being jumpy. He jumped again when he heard one of the washers starting up. He thought, _'I got to focus. I'm the last one left. They are all counting on me...'_ Spettro, being playful, popped out of the dresser, slightly scaring Luigi.

Luigi jumped a bit, trying to calm himself down. Spettro went threw the wall. Luigi opened the door, seeing that the ghost pup had gotten into the garbage bin. He found two moldy donuts that attached to his eyes. He shook them off, wagging his tail. He went into a door with Luigi right behind. That's when they saw a beat up red car.

Spettro went threw the car, barking a bit as he popped his head out of the engine. Luigi perked up, lifting up the hood. It was there he saw something that looked oddly familiar. He took it out and saw it was a Poltergest.

"Haha! Spettro, you are awesome!" He gushed, quickly putting on the machine.

He danced happily, making Spettro bark happily. Luigi smiled as he petted him. Spettro wagged his tail. After testing it to make sure that it worked, Spettro went up threw the ceiling. Luigi thought, _'I need to get upstairs though...'_ He headed out of the garage and went down the hall. He found a boarded up door and the elevator.

Using the Stroboscope, Luigi opened the door and went through it. He went up the stairs and entered the lobby. He looked up to see that the portraits from earlier all had black X's through them... including his. Luigi gulped in fear, looking more at Violet and Mario's. He thought, _'You two are in trouble because of me... I have to find you...' _That's when he turned towards the door, seeing that two ghosts were boarding up the door with wood planks and chains.

Luigi gulped in horror, especially when the two of them noticed Spettro. One of the ghosts shooed him away while the other got up into Luigi's face. Luigi screamed in utter horror, quickly going to work. After dispatching them, Spettro appeared at the check in desk, spooking Luigi for a minute. The ghost pup went up to the balcony, barking a bit. Luigi checked behind the desk, finding a key. He smirked. It was just a small step to finding the others. At least, that was his hope.

He went up the stairs, going up to the door. He took out the newly found key and placed it into the lock. He unlocked the door, going in, and to his utter horror - found Elvin in a portrait. Luigi held back a scream while Spettro pawed at the portrait. The ghost pup whined when it wasn't working.

"Elvin!" He breathed, running up to it. He placed his hands on the portrait. His blood was running cold, tears coming to his eyes. He muttered, "Not you too... This is all my fault... I should've known something was wrong... I should've checked it out when I had the chance... And now you... Malleo... Vi..." Luigi was starting to crumble, the tears running down his cheeks. He whispered, "Are now portraits because of me!"

He turned away from Elvin's portrait, sitting down in front of it. He was in complete tears, bringing his face to his knees. Spettro whined at the sight of its master. Luigi kept whining. It was all his fault... if only he could be like Mario...

_**"Well, last I checked, sir-jumps-a-lot isn't the best role model for you right now."**_

Luigi froze. No way... it _couldn't _be... He looked around, seeing that he and Spettro were alone. (Minus Elvin being a portrait right now.)

"Mr. L...?" Luigi breathed.

When there was no answer, Luigi looked back at Elvin's portrait. He knew what he had to do. He just needed to figure out how. Luigi decided to look around. He took the second door on the left. which lead him into a hallway. Spettro went into a locked room while Luigi investigated a wardrobe room. He found the key behind a picture.

He took it and left, finding more ghosts hanging up a wanted poster. The wanted poster had his picture on it. Luigi gulped nervously. The ghosts saw him and did a double take. When they realized that he was the one they were looking for, they decided to double team him. Acting fast, Luigi quickly took them down. He went back to the locked room, unlocking it with the key.

He went in, finding Spettro by a vault. Luigi flashed it with the Stroboscope and found the Dark Light device inside. Feeling excited, he quickly attached it to his flashlight. He headed out of the room and went back to Elvin's portrait. Luigi wasted no time and shone it on it. Elvin was released without harm.

Elvin got to his feet and complained, "Ooh... I am definitely getting too old for this tomfoolery..." He looked up and saw Luigi. He gushed, "Luigi! I'm glad to see you. Though you are the last person I expected to see here..."

Luigi softly admitted, "Yeah well let's just say I was roped into this..."

Elvin stated, "Well we're both here now and that's what counts. Let us get out of here, this hotel is to the brim with ghosts."

Luigi sighed, "I can't... they have Violet and Mario! ...and the others. I have to save them!"

Elvin replied, "Hmm... in that case we better get back to the garage. Let's move."

Luigi nodded in agreement. They decided to take the elevator back downstairs. They did notice that all of the buttons were missing oddly enough. Elvin told Luigi, "I didn't see anyone else with me so the rest of them must be on the higher floors."

Luigi responded, "Which means we'll need those buttons, right?"

Elvin was the one to nod this time. The elevator got to the bottom and the two of them got out. They got to the garage, finding that Steward - and that he was a ghost as well. Elvin quickly hid behind Luigi, running off to the right. Luigi groaned, _'Thanks a lot Elvin!'_ He took a scared stance, going to work. Eventually, he captured Steward - even though he took a bit of a small beating. He wiped his brow.

_**"Meh, I would've done better."**_

Luigi perked up, looking around again. He knew he heard Mr. L but he also knew that it was impossible. Wasn't it...?

...

_Wishmaker1028: Alright chapter 3 is done! Hope you all enjoyed this so far! I'm gonna try and get this done soon. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
